One crazy summer
by FoxRain
Summary: What the? how did the silver haired enemys of Gaia get here? and why are they calling me MOTHER! FF7 in the real-world, crackish, teenage pranks, Sephy madness, Kadaj randomness, character abuse. YOU MITE LOSE BRAIN CELLS! read at own risk
1. May the madness begin

I have changed my name from **CrypticRain **to **FoxRain**

I do not own FF7. I and my friends own themselfs.

Chapter one: the beginning of the madness.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~Z~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ever have one of those days when you just knew something weird was going to happen, but you just don't know what? I did. So when I woke-up in the middle of the night from strange noises coming from up-stairs I should have listoned to my sleep fogged brain and gone back to sleep, but sadly unlike my friends who where currently scattered around my basement bedroom passed-out. My curiosity got the better of me and I just had to find out what was up.

Creeping up the stairs as quietly as possible I carefully opened my bedroom door, and glancing around quickly. I then noticed the light on in the living room so I took a deep breath, and made my way to the said room. Peeking around the corner, What I saw about made my eyes about pop out of my head.

There in MY living room was nun-other then Loz, Yazoo and Sephiroth. From my hiding place I could see Sephy and Yazoo with Cd's in there hands gripping about my taste in music, and Loz was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

I rubbed at my eyes to make sure I was awake when something downed on me 'where's Kadja?' my answer came all too quickly when….

"MOTHER!" rang in my ear as I was glomped from behind making my presents known to everybody in the room.

"MOTHER!" Loz and Yazoo cried in unison as they too glomped me, much to my joy and horror Sephiroth didn't glomp me instead he stood behind Yazoo with the happiest smile on his face that creeped me the hell out.

_~Don't just stand there you idiot,_ RUN!~ My inner voice yelled, for once I listened to it and bolted from there arms and strait for the basement. Busting through the door with the silver hair boys some where behind me I slammed the door in there faces and locked it before jumped over the railing that lined the stairs, and collapsed to the floor gasping for air as my heart thudded in my chest.

Finally getting my heart stop booming in my ears I stood and listening for the silver haired four, but much to my horror I heard nothing -not a good sign- I thought.

I decided right then it was time to wake everybody else up. Walking quickly over to where Austin laid on his stomack at the end of the couch on the floor with a game controller for a pillow. I pulled my leg back and with all my might kicked Austin square in the butt.

**"HOLEFLYINGCOOKIESOFDOOM!"** He screeched as he jumped up and over the arm of the couch on to Amanda, and affectively knocking her out of whatever dream she was having.

They both fell to the floor with a thud, and I forgot the weirdoes up-stairs for a minute as I laughed at the looks on there faces.

"What is your major malfunction Mikki?" Amanda screeched as she pride her nails from Austin's shoulders.

"Ya Mikki what the fuck?" Austin yelled jumping to his feet as well and grabbing the front of my tank-top. Just as the door to the basement was thrown across the room and four silver blurs jumped down the stairs.

"Get your hands off mother!" came Yazoo's formal voice. Turning so fast I thought his neck would snap Austin's jaw dropped to the floor and just as Sephy grabbed me out of Austin's grip.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"** Amanda and Austin screamed in unison. Austin jumped back about ten feet as Kadaj and Yazoo readied there weapons to attack, and all I could do was watch because Sephiroth was holding me in his arms like I was a doll and Loz for some odd reason was stroking my hair soothingly.

"Now hold on a minute!" came a cool calm voice. A bright light flashed in are eyes and there stood or umm floated was a Chibi angel version of Zack?

"Okay this is getting way to weird" I said jumping out of Sephy's arms.

"We agree!" Amanda and Austin said in unison clinging to one another.

Another bright light flashed, and this time when I opened my eyes all the silver haired guys where out cold on the floor. And floating next to Zack was a chibi angel version of Aerith.

"Hello Sweetie" Aerith said sweetly.

"uh…..?" I muttered back as I watch Amanda start poking Kadaj with a chop-stick.

"You're probably wondering why there calling you mother" Aerith said to me in her oh so calm voice.

"Well ya…" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well the thing is after Spiky beat Sephiroth and his remnants it killed off the last of Jenova freeing there minds. And well for some odd reason the adopted you as there new mother in Jenova's place" Zack stated calmly with a shrug. My mouth hit the floor along with Austin's, while Amanda completely ignored them and continued to poke Kadaj.

"Wait why me?" I squeaked. my brain threating to shut down from the shock.

"We don't actually know" Aerith said floating over and sitting on my right shoulder.

"Okay the how did you guys get here?" Austin asked, deciding to sit on the back on the couch to face us with Zack on the top of his head.

"The boys opened a portal to your world some how" Zack answered. Shining up his halo a bit.

"However we do know that without Jenova gone there brains are kinda, for lack of a better word, scrambled up " Aerith said with a sigh.

"So wait, there brains are fried?" Amanda said finally leaving Kadaj alone only to walk over to Sephy and begin to braid his hair.

"No not really..There just kinda not them selfs" Zack said putting his halo over his head.

"Okay….so what you're saying is there going to be living with me until there brains fix them self's?" I asked seriously while trying to suppress a giggle, Amanda had just finished braiding Sephy's hair

"Pretty much sweetie" Aerith said giggling a bit at Sephy.

"Fear not! We have help already on the way!" Zack cheered while striking his action pose on Austin's head.

"Oh great, when are they going to be here?" Austin grumbled while scratching his arm.

"They should be here soon, you just have to survive till then" Zack assured us with a smile.

"Sorry guys but we have to get back to the life stream, we will pop when we can and check on you till then have fun!" and with that Aerith disappeared in to a bright light with Zack spraying sparkles everywhere.

Standing up Austin walked over next to me and we watched Amanda poke Loz with her chop-stick with a giggle.

"So….want to go get some breakfast?" Austin asks as his stomach growled.

Looking at him the at the four silver haired dudes I shruged and said "Sure why not"

And with that the three of us left leaving Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj sleeping peacefully in the basement.

I'm hoping to start writing on this story more...yes I know I said that last time...anyway look for a chapter every other week unless I say other wise.

I started a DMC story kinda like this one as well...Oh and I know there are still probloms with grammer so look passed them please!


	2. OuT oF mY MinD

I own only my friends soul's (JK please dont kill me guys!) square enix owns all FF ppl, and any comments on moves, games, writer, ect is just for humor i do not own anything.

**CHAPTER TWO: **OuT 0f mY M!nD B3 BaCk 1n F!v3 MinUnts

* * *

Well it's been about a week now since the silver haired men of gaia came to live with us. After the scaryer then DMC's Jester coming to a five year olds B-Day party, I think we kinda got the hang of living with this guys...I think.

What happened? you ask.

Well let me tell you, first we get back from a little 24hr diner in town around 9:00am we found out that everything that happened a few hours ago was real. (we all that Raven spiked our drinks before we passed out) we then found Kadaj playing Sims castaway on my PS2 in the living room that freaked us out alittle bit (I didnt know he knew how to turn the PS2 on) Then Amanda walked in on Yazoo appling black eye liner in nothing but tight black leather pants in the bathroom, she passed out from a nose bleed. (she loves emo's)

Austin found Loz reading a Steven king's Salem's lot in he's darkend bedroom dressed in goth gear and wearing fake vamp fangs that clip in. (AJ jump about had a panick attack over that!) And finally I found Sephy wearing a powder blue butten down shirt, with his hair in a braid that flowed down his back, and my "I'd tell you the recipe but then I'd have to kill you" apron (which kinda scared me) cooking what looked to be chilidogs...I think...

Anyway after Panick attacks, passing out from blood lose, having the shit scared out of you. life seemed to calm down abit.

Well its saturday now, and we're all just sitting around doing nothen. Ok not really sitting around Austin's getting his ass kick by Kadaj at tekken5 in my room, Amanda is sitting on Yazoo's lap (her now official emo boyfriend) watching the Hill's Have Eyes, and I'm in the kitchen watching Sephy cook and Loz...well we really dont know where he went.

* * *

I sat watching Sephiroth from the bar in the kitchen as he stirred the tuna saled he was making, when he turned his back to me I would lose me eyes for a minute. The reason for that was because everytime he thought there something wrong with some one in the house he'd go all mother-hen, like if you sneezed he'd be there checking you're tempeture, if you coughed BAM you where in bed, and you NEVER bad talk Seph while he was in MOTHER-mode he got down right scary!

Anyway I'm trying to keep him from knowing that basicly I'm exhausted, and if he found out he'd tie my ass to my bed till he thought I had enough sleep.

"Mother?"

*Crap!* I snapped my eyes open and look strait into concerned mako green eyes *When the hell did he move?* I paniced.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked voice that was dripping with concern.

"I feel Great" I Lied through my teeth.

"Hmm..."

*Crap he knows!* I thought as he leaned closer while stairing me strait in the eye.

**Help me im stuck in you're pocket! **

**Help me im stuck in you're pocket! **Rang through the kitchen.

I silently thank whoever was on the other line as I dug in my pocket for my cellphone, and looking at the screen I made a quick hand sign to be quiet as I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi, I'm just checking in, is everything going all right?" Came my moms voice.

Did I mention we're living by are selfs at the moment? All our parents went on a vacation at the same time leaving all of us on our own...well I can't say _completely alone_, and mom did get us this two story house to live in while there gone. It actuly belongs to my 20yr old cousin Alex who's gone off soul searching or something like that..anyway he suppose to check in on us every now and then..still have yet to seen him which works for me.

"Everythings going great mom, hows hawaii?" I said. watching Sephiroth staire at me.

"Its nice and quiet, has Alexander checked on you all yet?"

"Not yet"

"He should have check in on y'all already" mom grumbled.

"Mom where 18 I think we can handle ourselfs...wait mandee's not ..." I rambled.

"yes yes but we'd feel better if someone with some exsperiance under his belt was there" Mom fussed.

*Ya right..only thing he knews how to do is party* I thought irritable.

"Yes mom, I will call him later" I sighed

"Make sure you do please, oh I got to go love you bye!" Mom chimed.

"Ya love you too" I replyed before hanging up.

BANG

My eyes snapped immediately to the cup of ice-tea on the table in front of me right before I look straite into Sephiroth's eyes, they where gleaming with jealously I think..

"Um...Are you okey Seph?" Cringing a little at the look I got...

"Just Fine" He all but snapped. He turned back to the forgotten food on the counter, and I figured maybe he could use some alone time. So I got up and left the room *Maybe I will take a nap or something, I need to kick the geeks out of my room anyway* I thought to myself.

* * *

**2 hours later.**

**Amandas POV.**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch flipping through channles with nothing better to do.

Yazoo and I had come down to the kitchen awhile ago in hopes of something to drink only to find a pissed of Sephiroth basicly stabing a bowl filled that had moosh in it, with a wooden spoon. Yazoo had then asked me to go entertain myself so he could calm down his brother.

I turned my eyes to the boys who just walked into the room looking grim, they where holding a piece of paper or should I say a pad of paper from what I could see.

"Hey do you want to go to the store with us?" Austin asked looking up from the paper.

"Ya Sephiroth is sending us" Kadaj add still looking over the paper.

"Sure, hey why dont you go ask Mik if she wants to go too?" I asked slidding on my flip-flops.

"We tried her first, she not in her room" Came Loz's voice from behind me, making me jump about 5ft.

"Ya and I dont want to go looking for her so lets go!" Kadaj said already out the door.

With a shrug I followed them out to Austins beat-up four door car.

* * *

**At The Grocery Story**

**Amanda's POV**

* * *

After walking in we split in to two groups.

Group 1. Austin & Loz + food patrole

Group 2. Me & Kadaj + toletpaper, light bulbs, ect

We all agreed on who gathered what supples and that we'd all look around abit.

"What about this one" I asked holding up a purple and black striped T with white skulls on it.

"It looks like a you kinda shirt" kadaj replied standing behind the buggy.

I put it in the cart as I looked over are half of the list from Sephiroth, *lets see Light bulbs, markers, condoms...* "WHAT!" I freaked.

"What?" Kadaj asked looking over my shoulder before turning bright red, then snached that page away from me and tucked it in he's pants pocket.

"I'll get the stuff on this page you do the next page" He muttered then walked away still red in the face.

I started laughing to my self. If you'd ask Mikki she would have told anyone that I would be the last purson to be come emberrested over something like that! It was just that it caught me of guard is all. Shaking my head while still laughing I walking in the direction of the next item on my list.

Several minutes later I was content on looking through the markers (so many colors *.*) I couldn't decide on what kind to get when suddenly.

"LOOK OUT!" Came a screech

CRASH

"WHAT TH" I yelled just as I went down.

BANG

THUMP

Slowly coming out of my dazzed state I realized somthing HEAVY was on me and it was moving! Sitting up a little I saw a shock of red hair and I mean RED hair suddenly added to the shock of red hair was bright green eyes with red tattoos below them.

"Hi kid" the red head guy said.

I just glared, you can ask any of my roomies and they'd be the first to tell ya I-DONT-DO-BEING-MAN-HANDALED!

"Get off" I growled, and what did he do then he LAUGHED!

Now I was pissed and he just keeped on laughing to! I got my leg free from under him and then nicely KICKED! him offme. Which inturn made him laugh harder while holding his side's.

"Haha...c-calm d-down K-k-id hahaha" He said between gasping and laughing.

"No" I growled back crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

His laughing died down to giggles while I just glared at him...

"Hey -snicker- the names Reno kid, whats you're?" Reno asked me, his giggles died to snickers now.

"Jack-off" I grumbled.

He stude up and dusted of his black suit pants looking up I just noticed he was wearing a Man-in-Black suit only his jacket was open with the first two buttens undone, and he didnt have a tie on ether. He did how ever have some kind of weird looking round metal rod-stick thingy straped to his wrist (its spose to be Renos Electro-Mag Rod) He stuck his hand out to me to help me up, but all I did was glare at his hand and get up on my own. Turning away from him I decided to walk away from this RENO! purson before I get thrown out of this place for assult.

"Hey wait!" He said while grabbing my arm.

I Yanked my arm from his grip and yelled "WHAT! What do you want?" something about this guy just tics me off.

"Would you be Amanda? by any chance?" He asked me ignoring the fact that I yanked my arm away.

"uhm?" I said stairing while inching away from him.

"The Amanda who is dating that Yazoo guy?" He asked leaning down to look me in the eyes.

yup that sealed it.

"STACKER!" I screamed which echoed of the walls and I'm pretty sure everyone in the store heard it. Forgeting the bugy with our stuff in it I ran full speed anywhere but there.

* * *

**Else where in the store**

**Austin & Loz**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

* * *

"STACKER" I heard Amanda's voice echo across the store. *great* I thought grummbling I looked over to Loz who had the same look as I did. (aside from all the rice-white make-up.

"Should we check it out?" He asked turning to me.

I shruged.

"Right" came his gothy voice as he lead the way.

A few minutes later we found Kadaj running our way with a look of shear panic on his face.

"Have you seen Amanda! I can't find her anywhere!" He choked out between gasps of breath.

Exchanging a look "Crud" we all said in unison.

Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder I turned to see who it was, and to say I was shocked would have be an understatement my jaw hit the floor for the third time in one month. There standing in all there...weird glory was Cloud and Vincent.

"Hello Austin" Cloud said in a monotone voice.

"uhh" I staired.

"Dont worrie about it, oh and Zack says HI" cloud waved my replie off with his hand, then patted my shoulder as he started walking away.

With nothing much else to do I followed with Loz and Kadaj in tow. Not long after we started walking we had to stop because Kadaj and I bursted in to histarical laughter with Loz chuckling all vampire like, Cloud snickering and Vincent had a small smirk onhis face.

Before us was Amanda hanging from one of the shelves chunking random stuff at some red headed guy who was trying to calm her down.

"Well you please CHILL!" The redhead yelled as a pack of something bearly missed his head.

"GET AWAY FROM ME STALCKER!" Amanda screemed.

Suddenly the shelve she was hanging on started to swaying making Amanda lose her grip and fall. The red headed guy saw this and jumped to catch her just as we all ran forward to help.

She clung to him like a wet cat and all he did was laugh, Loz, Kadaj and I sighed in relief with Cloud and Vincent standing behind us.

"So are we ready to head home yet?" I sighed looking closely at the red head.

Everyone nodded then started for the front of the store and I just now realized the is Reno of the Turks.

*Cool* I thought as we walked.

We paid at the front after we retrieved Amandas lost cart of stuff and left for our car.

*uuhh It just hit me...how are we going to all fit? my car can only hold so much*

"crap" I sighed... AGIAN.

* * *

Ok re-done new chapter coming in the next few days if not later tonight! please bear with me I'm working on all my stories!

Review please!


End file.
